creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
Basic Information Since update R28 on February 3rd 2016, Creativerse offers an ingame tutorial for beginners. On December 19th 2018, all formerly appearing large explanation windows for many game features were removed, now only a few small introduction windows for the bare necessities remain. The tutorial starts automatically when you enter a Creativerse game world for the first time. Several short tutorial messages will be displayed - the first ones will ask you to try out the most basic game actions like walking and using your weapon, then some more short tutorial messages will pop up occasion-related to explain a few Creativerse-specific occurences, until the tutorial has reached its end and will stop. You can deactivate the tutorial messages by writing " /tutorial off " (without the brackets) into the chat and then confirming this by pressing ENTER. The tutorial is still able to continue after being interrupted if you switch to another game world and/or relog though. This might be a bug. Alternatively, you can willingly re-activate the tutorial messages yourself (if you have deactivated the tutorial before) by writing " /tutorial on " into the chat. The tutorial messages will not automatically restart from the beginning though, it will only continue from where you have stopped it if you switch to another game world - unless you will restart the tutorial manually attentionally by using a chat command. You can restart the tutorial by writing " /tutorial reset " into the chat. The tutorial is account-specific. If you start playing the game with another Steam account, the tutorial will also automatically be executed from the beginning "again". The tutorial starts by showing you the most important shortkeys for: * walking (WASD by default), * jumping (Space by default), * drawing your Weapon (TAB by default) , ** the same key is used for switching back to your gauntlet (or cycling to a tool later when you equip one), * digging (left mouse-button by default), which you are asked to do once in order for this message to disappear, * placing stuff from your quickbar into the game world (right mouse-button by default, which is also used to activate all activatable objects, pets, etc. in the game world), * and attacking (left mouse-button by default) or swinging your sword. * You will also be informed that Caves contain valuable resources like Ore Nodes, and at dusk, you will be warned about the possible appearance of aggressive Night Creatures after nightfall. * After that, tutorial windows will pop up if you try to "mine" an ore node by pulling it with your mining cell/gauntlet for the first time, * when your stamina drops because you used sprinting or used the Gauntlet Smash for the first time * when your health points have been reduced (like after falling or being attacked by Creatures) for the first time * when your player character is affected by cold, heat, poison and corruption for the first time It is recommended to press ESC, select "game settings" and check your list of "controls" in order to customize your keysettings and learn about the possible actions in the game. With the Christmas update R58 ("Elfi's Wonderland") on December 19th 2018, all full-screen tutorial messages were removed. Maybe because some of them still featured the old teenage character models. Before the deactivation, tutorial pop-ups would show for: * the welcome message that also pointed to public worlds * an explanation about how to place Blocks * the inventory, quickbar and equipment "paper doll" (3D model) * the Touchstone * the Map * mining tiers (Block Tiers) * equipment (Armor, Weapons, Tools) * a warning at nightfall (Night Creatures) * a warning when your health runs low for the first time with a hint about the most basic (and weakest) healing option in the game * consumables like Mushrooms, Potions, Food (and Explosives that can be thrown, but not consumed) * crafting components * and the crafting menu with Crafting Recipes (now over 550 in total) * Crafting Stations (Processor, Forge, Cooking Station) * Lightings (prevent Creatures and Treasure Chests from spawning) * Caves with Ore Nodes * Extractors that are required to extract Ore from Nodes * Teleporters that can be crafted and placed for transportation means in theoretically infinite amounts * Blueprints that you can subscribe to in order to quickly build things * Capture Blocks that you can use to create Blueprints yourself (and optionally upload them to the Steam workshop in order to share) * Costumes that can be purchased in the Store for Coins * Adventures * several environment challenges that will reduce health points over time * character death and how to retrieve your stuff from your Death Statue Category:Gameplay